Travelin' Soldier
by Xx-lumpkin-xX
Summary: Kagome is a waitress at Shikon cafe and meets Sesshomaru who is going to fight in the Vietnam war.  This is my first Songfic and my first Sess/Kag and my first one shot but I think it's good :  Please give it a chance and tell me what you think.


A/N

Hey everyone, so on remembrance day, the senior girls at my school sang this song and I've been listening to it non stop ever since. I really hope you guys like it. First time I've done songfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song.

* * *

Travelin' Soldier

"Hi, welcome to Shikon Café!" Greeted a perky young waitress. She looked to be around 15 with big, kind hazel eyes and long ebony hair that was pulled into a ponytail, and used a headband with a bow to pushed back her bangs. Her skin was flawless, her lips a soft pink.

She looked up at the tall handsome stranger dressed in army attire. When her eyes reached his face, she couldn't help staring at his perfect features. His eyes were a molten gold that bore into hers, they held a certain sadness in them that kept her eyes locked on his for minutes on end. His hair was as white as snow; it reached to his knees and practically glowed in the moonlight. He had thin lips that were pulled into a smirk and perfectly shaped white eyebrows.

Catching the small smirk that was beginning to form on his lips snapped her out of her trance. Blushing, she smiled at him, a little more than embarrassed. "Table for one?"

"I'm just waiting for a bus I have to catch."

"Oh… Well that's okay, you can just sit down here for a while. Would you like a coffee, it's on the house?"

"I supposed one would be alright."

"One coffee coming right up!" The girl bounced back to the counter and grabbed a paper cup.

"Who's the cutey in the army outfit?" Asked another waitress with mocha brown eyes and dark brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail.

"I dunno but he's so hot. He looks kind of down though…"

"Kagome, go talk to him!"

"No way! Even if I did, I wouldn't know what to say. Besides he's too old for me!"

"Okay so he's like what? 3 years older? So what, go talk to him!"

"Sango, I can't just go and talk to him, besides I have to work!"

"I'll cover for you now go."

"Maybe…" Kagome grumbled and walked back over to Sesshomaru with the coffee cup in her hand. "Here's your coffee." She saw him looking into the distance; the same sadness weaving it's way into his daze. "Hey, are you okay? You look a little down."

He looked over at her, his eyes showing no emotions. "Thank you, I'm fine. I suppose you're right though, I am feeling a little '_down_' as you put it."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I don't usually talk about my problems but I'll take you up on that."

"Well, I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go. My name's Kagome by the way."

"Sesshomaru. I'll be seeing you in an hour then."

Huh… Sesshomaru, so that's his name… Kagome went to her other tables and served them as she normally did. As the minutes ticked by she got more and more nervous.

"Would you calm down? Nothing bad will happen, if you feel uncomfortable in any way just leave or call me."

"Thanks Sango…"

The hour finally passed and Kagome gathered her belongings and slowly walked over to where Sesshomaru was sitting, waiting patiently for her shift to end.

"Thanks for waiting Sesshomaru."

"It was my pleasure, it gave me some time to think."

"Before we go, don't you have that bus to catch?"

"I can take the next one."

"Well, if you're sure."

"Positive."

"Let's go then." Kagome put on her fall coat and walked out the door with Sesshomaru behind her, the second ring of the bell on the door as her only indication.

Walking along the road, Kagome turned to her left and walked into the forest. She fallowed a path that was fading with age. They walked along in silence, Kagome weaving her way expertly through the small path.

"It seems as though you've been here quite a few times. You still have yet to tell me of our destination."

"You'll see. I come here a lot when I just need to think and want some peace and quiet."

"Now I feel as though I am intruding."

"No, no! I'm bringing you so it's different. I've been coming here since I was small. I've never shown this place to anyone else before. Not even my best friend or mom."

"What of your father?"

Kagome seemed to deflate a little at the mention of her father. "Oh, he passed away in a car accident along with my little brother, Souta. He was only 10... You know, when I was seven I played the guitar stopped when I was thirteen though, I also stopped singing. I really liked singing while playing the guitar but one day, I had a singing contest a few months after my thirteenth birthday. I got a new guitar for my birthday and I was going to use that for the contest. My mom and my little brother were on their way to come and watch me perform my dad was driving them. A drunk driver was on the road that day and slammed into the drivers side. They died on impact… After that, I never touched my guitar again, never even sang another note. My mom was a mess when they died. She barely ate and I could remember bringing her, her meals that my grandpa cooked. Even I didn't want to eat my grandpa's food." The corners of Kagome lips lifted slightly to form a smile. "My mom was better after a year. But every year, on the anniversary of my father and brothers death she breaks down into tears."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"Don't be." Kagome shook her head, quickly wiping away a tear that she didn't know she shed. "The wounds are healing slowly, it just hurts to see my mom so vulnerable when she's always so strong."

"Heart break only makes the heart stronger. At least they didn't suffer. May I say something though? It may not be in my place to say this but I feel it nesesary." At her nod he continued, "I don' think your brother and father would have wanted you to quit what you loved to do."

"I guess… It just feels so wrong… We're here." She used her arm to push away a branch and stepped aside so Sesshomaru could see her secret little paradise.

When he saw what was waiting for him he was baffled. There before him was a big lake and in the middle was small island that had a giant ancient tree in the middle. Thousands of Fireflies flew around the lake, dipping towards the water and flying back up. To him, it looked as though they were dancing with their own reflection, the scene before him looked so harmonious he didn't want to ruin it.

"This place is almost magical, I'm amazed that no one comes here, it looks like it's been unoccupied for quite some time."

"I know, it's sacred in ways that are indescribable. It calms me down. I've been coming here since I was seven and not once have I seen anyone else. I could stay here for hours without even knowing how much time passes. When I'm here I feel like time just stops."

"I can see how. Thank you for showing me this Kagome. It is like no place I have ever seen before." He looked down at her and their eyes met.

They walked over to the island that was connected by a bridge. They moved to the ancient tree and sat down at its base. Sesshomaru sat down with one legged propped up, his arm resting on his knee and his back resting against the trunk. She sat beside him, as close as she could without touching him. Playing with her fingers as a distraction she looked down and didn't say anything, just listening to the quite hum of nature that surrounded them.

He watched her intently, not wanting to break the peaceful silence. He stored this moment into the back of his mind and kept it there, locking it away into the secret safe in the back of his mind. It looked as if she were glowing like a dark angel. Her hair reflected to the light of the moon. The glow of the fireflies caused her skin to shine.

She could feel his eyes drilling holes in her but she didn't dare to look up.

"My father passed away as well. He died while trying to defend my half brothers mother from a group of thugs. My father cheated on my mother with another woman and got her pregnant. My mother left him when she found out and left me with him. When my father was killed I refused stay with my _step-mother_," he said the word step-mother with so much hate it made Kagome cringe, "I went to live with my biological mother."

"Oh Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yeah, but here I am whining to you about my own sob story when yours was worse than mine."

"Do not apologize when you have done nothing wrong."

"Bu-… Never mind… So, do you hate your half brother?"

"I wish I could say I did but no I don't. I never told him that but in a way, I think I was just jealous of him. My father favored him, after he was born he rarely ever paid any attention to me. We never went fishing or played sports together anymore. I felt as though I had been replaced. Five years after my fathers death, Inuyasha's mother passed away due to an illness. He moved in with me and my mother. By then, I was 13,he was only ten at the time and didn't understand much of what was going on. He knew that his mother had passed of course but he didn't know who my mother was."

"Inuyasha's your half-brother I presume?"

"Correct. Both my mother and I treated Inuyasha badly. When I look and on it now I feel disgusted to know that I acted that way toward my own kin."

"I'm sure Inuyasha forgives you."

"I don't know if it's that simple."

"One day you two will reunite and work things out. I'm sure of it."

"I hope you're right, I would not want things to end on bad terms."

"You have your whole life ahead of you, I sure you'll work it out in between there."

He chuckled softly at her remark. Looking at her he saw the confusion in his eyes. "I've joined the army, I'm sure you can tell by my attire. That's why I was waiting for the bus. I'll be on my way to Vietnam in less than 48 hours. "

Realizing the true meaning to his words her head dropped and her face turned a light shade of pink. "I'm sorry."

"I told you before, you have nothing to apologize for."

"Are you scared? I mean, to go to war?"

"No one is fearless." They spent a half an hour in silence just sitting there enjoying each others' presence.

They talked for hours, never noticing how time just slipped by. Time seemed to zoom forward, leaving them behind. Finally Sesshomaru brought it to her attention.

"It's getting late we should head back. Hey…" He scratched the back of his head, looking a little nervous, "I bet you have a boyfriend but I have to ask, I have no one to send letters to, would you mind if I sent some back to you?"

Kagome dreaded the fact that after tonight they'd only be in contact by letters but to her it was still better than nothing. She nodded at him, not trusting her voice to keep steady. She felt the tears stingy the back of her eyes and felt the hot lump at the back of her throat. Sesshomaru smiled gently at her and took her hand as they made their way back to the bus stop.

Before Sesshomaru got on the bus he turned to Kagome and pulled her to him. She buried her face into his chest and hugged him back. Breaking apart ever so slightly he looked down at her and said, "I know that we only met a few hours ago but I really enjoyed the time we've spent together. Thank you for showing my your secret getaway. I'll never forget this day." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss over her forehead.

"Promise me you'll send letters whenever you can?" He nodded, smiled at her and boarded the bus. She held the hand he had held moments before and placed it over her chest. Taking a deep breath and holding back the tears she made her way back home.

As time went by, letters were sent back and forth between the two. She would check the mailbox when she woke up and before she went to bed. When she got a letter she would tear it open, read it and reply right away. She kept every single letter he sent and hid them under her bed in a cardboard box.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I'm doing okay; the days are molding themselves together so it's getting hard to tell which day it is. There's some pretty scary stuff here. Today, some of those people I told you about in my other letters died. It's hard to stay sane out here, I just want to come back. _

_ Can I tell you a secret though? When things are really rough here, I close my eyes and go back to the day when we were sittin' at that pier. Seeing your face and that pretty smile of yours seems to have the same affect as the lakes affect on you. _

_Miss you,_

_Sesshomaru_

Kagome blushed and wiped away the tears that were making its way down her cheek. She got a new sheet of paper and got to work on writing her letter back to him.

_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_ I miss you so much I can barely stand it. Getting these letters from you make my heart swell. I can't tell you how much you writing to me means to me. I count the days that you're not here with me and everyday I wish it were the day you came back._

_ Please, come back to me soon. I pray for you everyday and every night. Please be safe._

_Come back to me in one piece,_

_Kagome_

She got an envelope, folded her letter and slipped it inside the beige sleeve. She cringed when licking the edges and sealed it tight. Writing down the information on the envelope she made her way to the post office. Stamping it, she gave it in and left to go back home.

About a week past and Kagome finally received a letter from Vietnam. Opening it the same fashion as she always did, she ran back into the house and up the stairs to her bedroom. Closing the door and jumping onto her bed she read the letter. She gasped and tears formed at the corner of her eyes. On the letter it read:

_Dear Kagome, _

_ I'm glad to hear that you miss me and pray for me. With every passing day that we're apart my feelings for you grow stronger. When I read your letters my heart swells, I don't know if it's love but it's definitely something._

_I'm sorry for what you're about to read next. Please don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile._

_Love, _

_Sesshomaru_

Kagome fast and went to her desk she grabbed a piece of paper and immediately began writing.

_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_ I think I fell in love with you after the first few minutes we started talking. I hope you get this letter. I'll be waiting for your reply for as long as I need to. I don't understand why you won't be able to write to me but I know you have your reasons. Come home soon, so I can see you._

_I love you,_

_Kagome_

She put some lipstick on and kissed the sheet, folded it and enveloped it. Sending it off she went back home and cried softly onto her pillow. As happy as she was that he might be falling in love with her she was devastated that she wouldn't be getting letters from him anytime soon.

About a month later Kagome still hadn't gotten a letter back. She cried into her pillow wishing she got some sign from him, anything.

Two week later, Kagome opened her mailbox and found a familiar beige envelope. Her bottom lip quivered as she turned it over. Written on the other side in bold red letters read the words: RETURN SENDER. Her heart squeezed in her chest and she burst into tears.

Everyday after receiving her letter she cried heavily, soaking her pillow. Her mom didn't know what was going on. Kagome had stopped eating regularly; she hadn't showed up for work or school. She kept herself in room crying her sorrow away. Her best friend, Sang, tried to comfort her but every time she knocked on her door she would burst into a set a fresh tears.

One Friday night, Kagome finally stepped out of her room, cleaned herself up and went to one of her high school football games. She wore her hair the same as she did the day she met Sesshomaru, with the bow in her hair and all. All her friends swarmed around her asking if she was okay. She shooed all of them away and sat in an empty corner in the bleachers.

After the anthem was sung a man walked into the middle of a field with a mic in one hand. His voice boomed across the field in a solemn motion he lowered his head and asked the crowd a simple task that sent Kagome bawling. "Folks, would you all lower your heads for a list of local Vietnam dead." He listed the names and the last one made her heart shatter into pieces that couldn't be put back together.

Kagome cried until she had no more tears to shed and was left to just sniffling, but she heard someone else crying just as hard as she was. Under the bleachers was a piccolo player from the marching band. She looked around and no one seemed to be affected by the announcement the man had made just minutes before.

She resented them all for not being in as much pain as she was. She wanted to hate them for not suffering. Why should they though? They hadn't just lost the one they loved.

Before the football game ended Kagome ran back home, never stopping once to take a break. When she got home she ran up the stairs and tore open her closet. There, sitting in the corner of her old closet sat her guitar in all its glory. It hadn't been touched by time aside from the few cobwebs here and there. Blowing off the dust and getting rid of the webs, she tuned her guitar and played a few notes. Everything came back to her in an overwhelming wave. She remembered all the times her dad told her how good she was and when her parents gave her the guitar. When her brother would sit in front of her and listen to her play. She wanted to cry but knew she had to stay strong, at least for now.

Downstairs her mother and grandpa were sitting in the living. When they heard the first familiar sounds of her guitar they looked at each other in wide-eyed shock. Her grandpa nearly passed out and her mother started to cry because of the memories that were running through her mind. The memories she so desperately tried to forget.

Kagome stayed up the whole night playing her guitar and getting reacquainted.

A month passed after she first started playing her guitar again. She was invited to Sango's sweet 16 birthday party and decided to go on the one condition that she could do a little something in front of everyone. Sango agreed eagerly and tried to find out what Kagome had planned but to no avail.

When the day of Sango's party came Kagome dressed up as best she could, packed up her guitar and made her way over to the restaurant with present in hand. Reaching the restaurant she could already smell the food and hear the party guests chatting away. Taking a deep breath she walked in.

The place was entirely lit by candlelight giving it a nice atmosphere. Sango spotted Kagome walking in and ran over to her.

"Kagome! I am so glad you could ma-" Her sentence was cut short when she saw what Kagome was holding. All Kagome could do was smile softly at her best friend. "No way… That was what you were planning? You haven't played in two!"

"I know, what I'm going to do tonight is really important to me."

Sango could here the seriousness in Kagome's voice and could see it in her eyes. She nodded slowly. "When do you wanna do it?"

"Whenever is good for you. I'm really sorry for doing this by the way, it's your sweet 16 and I'm ruining it by being such a downer."

"No you're not, I totally understand. You can do it whenever you see fit."

"Thanks for everything Sango…" Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome and pulled her close.

"Here let me take this for you." Sango took the present from Kagome and brought it over to the present table and went to mingle with some of the other guests.

Half way through the party Kagome stepped onto the stage, tapped onto the microphone in the front of her and cleared her throat. "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi and if I could get your attention, this will only take like ten minutes." All eyes turned to Kagome. Sango smiled at her and winked, giving her thumbs up.

She smiled at the crowd and waited a few more minutes for everyone to face her. "When I was thirteen my dad and my little brother got into a car accident. After that, I stopped doing what I loved to do, singing and playing the guitar. I blamed myself for what happened that day because they were on their way to watch me perform. A few months ago, I met this guy and he said something to me that really made me think. He told me that my dad and little brother wouldn't have wanted me to stop playing and singing, if anything, they would have wanted me to play even more to remember them. That guy I met at the café went to war. And he died a month ago, maybe even longer. The thing that shocked me most was that no one cared! We all bowed our head out of respect but nobody truly cared and thanked those who died, fighting for us! I was one of you once upon a time. I bowed my head and turned to look at my friend while doing so. But now, my eyes have been opened and I feel like a truly awful person." She paused and looked around. Everyone had their eyes downcast, showing their shame. "Now, I'm not trying to make you feel ashamed of yourself. I'm trying to open your eyes like he did for me. I will never be able to see him again. Not until the day I die." She paused again to take a deep breath. She could feel the sting in the back of her throat but willed it away. She wouldn't cry, not yet. In a whisper she looked down and spoke into the mic. "I loved him… And now I won't be able to tell him that," she let her voice gain power, " Please, when you have a spare moment, take the time to really thank and appreciate those who have lost their lives, fighting for yours." Murmurs went around the room and Kagome waited until it became silent again. "I wrote a song, and I would like to dedicate it to Souta my little brother, my dad and Sesshomaru. This is for the people I love and the people who have lost their lives, A final farewell.

_Two days past eighteen_

_He was waiting for the bus in his army green_

_Sat down in a booth in a café there_

_Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair_

_He's a little shy so she gives him a smile_

_And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while_

_And talking to me,_

_I'm feeling a little low_

_She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go_

_So they went down and they sat on the pier_

_He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care_

_I got no one to send a letter to_

_Would you mind if I sent one back here to you_

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

_A soldier's coming home_

_So the letters came from an army camp_

_In California then Vietnam_

_And he told her of his heart_

_It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of_

_He said when it's getting kinda rough over here_

_I think of that day sittin' down at the pier_

_And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile_

_Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile_

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

_A soldier's coming home_

_One Friday night at a football game_

_The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang_

_A man said folks would you bow your heads_

_For a list of local Vietnam dead_

_Crying all alone under the stands_

_Was a piccolo player in the marching band_

_And one name read but nobody really cared_

_But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair_

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

_A soldier's coming home_"

By the end of her song Kagome was crying silent tears. She held strong until the very last note. "Thank you for listening. I hope I've opened your eyes, even if it is only a little." She looked up and people were crying, some people were watching in and others were smiling softly with their eyes closed. She bowed and the clapping roared in her name. "Happy Sweet Sixteen Sango." With that she walked down the steps and off the stage, guitar still in hand. The first person that came up to her was Sango, tears running down her cheeks.

"That was beautiful Kagome, thank you so much for deciding to sing your first song at my birthday. And I'm sorry about you know…"

"Don't apologize when you've done nothing wrong." They hugged each other for what seemed like years. Finally breaking apart, they smiled at each other and laughed, wiping their tear stained cheeks.

"Hey, it's Kagome right?" They both turned and found a white haired boy standing to the side of them. Kagome's mouth hung open, all she could do was nod, he looked so much like Sesshomaru it hurt her. "My name's Inuyasha, I'm Sesshomaru's brother."

Fresh tears sprung to Kagome's eyes as she sobbed into her hands, the guitar resting on her back. "Hey, c'mon! I didn't mean to make you cry…"

"I-It's not you… I'm really sorry, this is kind of embarrassing…" Kagome tried to wipe away her still falling tears but it was to no avail.

"Don't worry about it. I just came to tell you that I thought you're song was really touching. You're a great singer and I'm sure if my brother were here now he'd love it. I know my brother hated me but his passing really hurt me too. His mom is still crying, she cries herself to sleep it hurts me to hear that at night."

"Don't say that… Please don't say that." Kagome begged. "Your brother didn't hate you. He wanted to tell you but never got the chance to so please just don't say that…"

Inuyasha's eyes were wide in shock and confusion. "Did he really say that?" All he got as an answer was Kagome nodding.

* * *

Epilogue

Days later Kagome's speech and song turned up on the internet. Turns out someone had filmed her from the beginning. Her video went viral, soon hundreds of thousands of people watched it all over the world. Kagome had become somewhat famous in her the little town where she lived. She got record deals and was asked to sing live. She did it all but made sure everyone knew she wasn't doing it for the fame, she was doing it to spread her message. She wrote new songs, they all had something to do about her undying love for Sesshomaru.

Throughout her life Kagome never loved anyone like she did Sesshomaru. She tried moving on and went out with a guy named Kouga but it didn't last. He new she still loved Sesshomaru and didn't want to be the distraction. Hojo didn't last either, but she broke up with him because he was always trying to make her forget about Sesshomaru, something she didn't want to do.

Sango met a guy named Miroku and ended up marrying him. They had three kids. The first two were twins.

Inuyasha met a girl named Kikyo and still mourned the death of his brother.

Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku became good friends and were always together.

Kagome's mother and Sesshomaru's mother became good friends and visited each other often.

Every year Kagome would cry the day she found out Sesshomaru had died and would have a small dinner by herself next to candle light on the anniversary of when they first met. Deep inside she knew Sesshomaru would want her to move on but she just couldn't let go of him. She still had all his letters in the same cardboard box she had them in all those years ago.

* * *

A/N

Please tell me what you think and I know Sesshomaru is kind of OOC. I couldn't make him cold in this story...

Yeah so review! :)


End file.
